The general research interests of our group are to determine the structure of biological molecules, including nucleic acids, enzymes, RNA(DNA)uprotein complexes and clinically important enzymeudrug complexes, using NMR and various other biophysical and biochemical methods. The knowledge of these biological structures will help us to understand the structural basis for the function of biological molecules and complexes.